challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/Piece of Cake
Piece of Cake is the third episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the contestants bake cakes. Transcript *Celeste Zest Cake: Celeste Rainbow Dress? What are you doing? *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Oh, hi, Celeste Zest Cake. I'm just looking around. I thought I saw Jessicake here. *Celeste Zest Cake: You want me to help you look for him? *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Sure! *Celeste Zest Cake: Okay! Let's go find Jessicake! *Announcer: Not so fast, Celeste Zest Cake. It's time for Cake at Stake. *Celeste Zest Cake: But my team won the last contest! *Announcer: True. Still, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Artistic Shopkins, welcome to your first Cake at Stake. We got 58 votes in total. Cupcake Queen, you have a Revenge Token. Would you like to use it now? *Cupcake Queen: Nope. *Announcer: Okay, now to reveal the votes. Cupcake Queen and Celeste Rainbow Dress got 2 votes. Cheeky Chocolate and Lippy Lips got 4 votes each. Tayler Tee and Pina Pineapple got 7 votes each. Nina Noodles and Strawberry Kiss got 10 votes each. Apple Blossom and Slick Breadstick got 15 votes each. Lola Roller Blade got 15 votes, while Celeste Zest Cake is eliminated with 21. *Celeste Zest Cake: What?! I'm eliminated?! Celeste Rainbow Dress, win this for me! *Celeste Rainbow Dress: I will! *Announcer: Goodbye, Celeste Zest Cake. *Celeste Zest Cake is flung to the TLC. Confessionals *Philippa Flowers: This was a Bit Tricky. I guess I did the challenge. Just a bit Grumpy. *Kooky Cookie: Wow! I did the challenge! I hope I am nice to everyone! *Toasty Pop: It's was bit of a challenge, but not the hardest thing in the world. *Lola Roller Blade: Same here, Toasty! *Connie Console: I have a crush on Pina Pineapple! *Sorry Connie Console, but I think Pina Pineapple likes Spilt Milk more. And besides, I thought you had a crush on Nina Noodles. *Pina Pineapple: The test was EASY! *Slick Breadstick: Why have I been so silent lately, I mean, I know Spit Milk was too- (A bottle breaking interrupts) *Cupcake Queen: ♪That was HARD.♪ *Philippa Flowers: I hope I don't get eliminated. I did the challenge but I did not get a low score. *Kooky Cookie: I did a good job on the challenge! *Seriously, Philippa Flowers and Kooky Cookie? Two confessionals? *Nina Noodles: yay The contest *The contest with the most votes is a cake-baking contest (suggested by AwesomeAquamarine). There are no recipes for you to follow. (Good thing Snowball isn't competing.) Announcer, Celeste Zest Cake (who has just been eliminated), and the Magical Die of Judgment will be the judges. *Apple Blossom: Um, is that just a normal die? *Maybe. Anyway, the contest ends May 30th. Results *Announcer: Okay let's see the results. #Team Tons of Tunes - 153 #Artistic Shopkins - 93 *Announcer: So Team Tons of Tunes wins again. Seriously, Artistic Shopkins! Pull yourselves together! *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Hey robotic talker, Pina Pineapple and Nina Noodles found some tokens. Three Swaps and a Revenge, to be exact. *Announcer: Okay. Since Celeste Rainbow Dress got the highest score, she gets one of the Swap Tokens. Donatina, who got the lowest score, gets a Lose Token. I'll give out the remaining tokens in future episodes. *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Sounds good. Epilogue *Suzie Sundae: I hope I don't get eliminated...